Facebook
by IcHiRuKi AnD sASuSAKu GiRl
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad.  Pasen a leer:


_Bueno, aquí les dejo esta historia un tanto tonta pero que me parece muy divertida, la escribí hace tiempo así que espero que sea de su agrado y si es así porfavor dejen un comentario , vamos que no es tan difícil :D._

_Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook<strong>

Y alli se encontraba el usando algo que juro jamas usar, algo que le desagradaba mas que los hollows en domingo, Si Ichigo Kurosaki estaba en la red social mas importante del momento, estaba en facebook. Y no es porque quisiera estarlo, mas bien lo hacia para que lo dejaran de hostigar tanto con eso de que era muy anticuado, vamos si hasta Ishida tenia uno.

Apenas llevaba un par de minutos y ya se le hacia jodidamente aburrido, esque no le veia la novedad a saber que cosa, o donde estaban las personas cada 5 minutos, acaso no entendian el concepto de privacidad, ademas todo el mundo ponia su status sentimental, que demonios le importaba si Orihime y Ulquiorra tenian una relacion complicada o si Tatsuki y Renji acababan de romper, en fin no le veia nada logico al vicio social de las personas.

Se encontraba por salir de sesion cuando vio algo que le llamo la atencion, alguien le habia enviado una solicitud de algo y ademas de un inbox un tanto amenazante:

**_Rukia Kuchiki 18 de abril alas 22:07_**

Ichigo? no me dijiste que jamas usarias facebook

_**Ichigo Kurosaki 18 de abril alas 22:10**_

Es de sabios cambiar de opinion, pero al demonio creo que hoy mismo borrare la cuenta, es tan aburrido

_**Rukia Kuchiki 18 de abril alas 22:13**_

No te atrevas, oye tengo una idea, no cres que sea una buena forma de contarles a todos la noticia?

_**Ichigo Kurosaki 18 de abril alas 22:16**_

de que "noticia" hablas?

_**Rukia Kuchiki 18 de abril alas 22:19**_

No te hagas el idiota, o lo haces tu o juro que publicare fotos tuyas muy vergonzosas

_**Ichigo Kurosaki 18 de abril alas 22:22**_

Ahh la noticia, jaaa ya recorde, esta bien lo hare pero te advierto jamas volvere a iniciar sesion, odio esto

_**Rukia Kuchiki 18 de abril alas 22:26**_

Agh, como quieras, pero aun asi creo que es la mejor forma de que todos se enteren, digo asi lo ven todos al mismo tiempo y aparte te dara tiempo de ventaja para que huyas de mi hermano :) no crees?

_**Ichigo Kurosaki 18 de abril alas 22:28**_

¬¬ como digas , me voy solo acepto esa cosa y ya

_**Rukia Kuchiki 18 de abril alas 22:31**_

amargado ja xD, esta bien, regresare a Karakura en 2 dias

_**Ichigo Kurosaki 18 de abril alas 22:34**_

De acuerdo, te veo en 2 dias, cuidate

_**Rukia Kuchiki 18 de abril alas 22:36**_

Ichigooo! antes de que te vayas, hazme un favor? :D

_**Ichigo Kurosaki 18 de abril alas 22:40**_

Que cosa?

_**Rukia Kuchiki 18 de abril alas 22:43**_

Ponle like ami estado :D... ha xD solo bromeo hasta luego

Y ahi estaba, dejando que todo el mundo se enterara de su vida privada, cosa que jamas penso hacer, pero en fin era algo que tarde o temprano todos sabrian, ademas tenia su lado bueno, pero aquien queria engañar?, definitivamente no tenia nada de bueno estar de ocioso en una red social, jamas de los jamases volveria entrar, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, primero volarian los cerdos antes de que volviera a iniciar sesion.

Eran las 11:30 del 18 de abril, Keigo continuo con su rutina normal antes de dormir, solo le faltaba una cosa, checar su facebook por si habia alguna novedad, inicio sesion y se quedo congelado viendo la pantalla, al parecer Ichigo se habia creado un perfil y habia dejado algo en claro " Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki" tienen una relacion, su mandibula se desencajo por completo al ver aquella afirmacion , jamas lo penso de su Rukia-chan, pero si estaba en facebook era porque era verdad, despues de todo Facebook nunca miente.

* * *

><p><em>Y ¿Que les pareció?, espero que se hayan divertido al igual que yo cuando la escribi<em>

_Porfavor dejen un review no les toma mucho tiempo, ademas de que me dan mas razones para seguir escribiendo que he estado pensando en dejar de hacerlo, pero bueno eso es otra cosa._

_Saludos_


End file.
